All Things Revealed
by DeanFan
Summary: Gibbs finds out Abby's been helping the Winchesters after they have been caught by the F.B.I
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or NCIS**

**Author's Note: Story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues of Supernatural and unknown to the NCIS team Abby knows the Winchester's. **

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby was getting worried. She left 20 messages for Dean and 15 for Sam. She thought Sam would pick up by now since he's usually the smart one. She began frantically typing away at the key boards while drinking her big gulp and paused when she found them and saw Agent Hendrickson pulling in the parking lot of the building where it looked like Sam and Dean were trying to rob it. She quickly grabbed her cell and tried calling again. She saw Sam try to reach for his pocket when Hendrickson went bursting in weapons drawn on them. She frowned because Sam looked annoyed where Dean had a smirk on his face being handcuffed.

"Abby I've got some questions for you," Gibbs said scaring her causing the big gulp to spill all over one of the keyboards making it go dead.

"Crap," She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby waited for Gibbs to talk already. He's been pacing back and forth which was getting on her nerves. She wasn't guilty. So she helped the Winchester's. They saved people but to the authorities Sam and Dean were murderers.

"Abby why were you looking at the Winchester's," Gibbs asked.

"Their innocent," She said.

"Abbs, they were caught breaking an entering," He said not believing her.

"They save people Gibbs. Believe me I wouldn't be involved with them if I knew they were murderers."

"The Winchester's is on the F.B.I.'s most wanted list. Is there something else your not telling me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways. You'd have to see it for yourself."

"See what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dean this has got to be the stupidest plan you've ever had. Abby might be getting in trouble because of us as we speak," Sam said angry and annoyed especially after having his mug shot taken then having to wear an orange jumpsuit surrounded by real murderers.

"I thought you called and told her what we were doing," Dean said like nothing.

"No that was your job," Sam grumbled. "How in the hell are we going to get out of this one now? Abby can't help us this time."

"We'll get out of this," Dean said like nothing. We always do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Agent Gibbs, Do you want to tell me why a member of your team was helping wanted criminals," Hendrickson said in the interrogation room.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Let me know if I should continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Abby sat nervously waiting for Hendrickson to begin. She knew he was a smart agent and could tell when someone's lying.

"Abby it's been a long time," Hendrickson said closing the door to the room taking a seat across from her.

"Still looking good Victor," Abby said with a smile. "You can quit with the small talk. I know you want to get straight to the point."

Hendrickson smiled. "See I don't get how a woman like you got mixed up with the Winchester's. You were always the smart one Abigail."

Abby cringed when he called her by her first name. "Do you have to use my full name," She groaned. "Only my parents call me that."

Hendrickson smirked standing up.

"What are you doing," Abby asked as she watched Hendrickson play something on the television screen.

He turned the lights off.

"I want you to see Dean Winchester when he's getting his mug shot taken," Hendrickson said hitting the play button.

Abby watched Dean getting his mug shot taken and tried not to laugh when Dean said "Who looks better? Me or Nick Nolte," Dean asked almost smiling.

"Shut up," The guy behind the camera said.

Hendrickson turned it off and looked at her.

"That sounds like something he'd say," Abby said with a shrug.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Short chapter I know but I thought I'd update it now than having to wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Sorry I didn't post sooner but I started three other stories. Hope this chapter made up for the wait. It's mostly going to be Sam and Dean in this chapter.**

"I feel bad for Abby," Sam said in the courtyard at the prison.

"Abby can handle Hendrickson better than we can," Dean said like nothing.

"I know she can but how is she supposed to help us if she's caught?"

Dean smiled. "Because I've got us a backup plan," He said "How's your cell mate?"

"Mine just keeps staring at me in a way that makes me really uncomfortable," Sam said.

Dean smirked as he ate his chicken while Sam just looked at the dried noodles on his fork.

"You know the food in here isn't half bad," Dean said.

Sam dropped his plastic fork on his plate. "Great you can have mine."

Dean snagged it with his fork.

"Dean let me get this straight. Your doing this for Deacon."

"Right," Dean said eating more chicken.

"We barely even know the guy," Sam protested.

"We know he was in the corp. with dad. He even saved dad's life. We're not leaving until we kill this thing. Got it?"

"Hendrickson showing up that was part of the plan?"

"Guy moves faster than I thought. I'm done," Dean said standing up followed by Sam who accidentally pumped into another prisoner.  
"Sorry," Sam said knowing the other guy was bigger than him.

"Who talking to me," The prisoner said sounding like Robert De Nero in Taxi Driver.

"Sorry," Sam repeated.

"The guy said he was sorry let it go," Dean said stepping forward. "Besides I'm not scared of a guy quoting Taxi Driver."

Just then the prisoner started attacking Dean who fought back harder before the guards came in.

"Lucas on your feet," One of the guards demanded.

"Sure thing boss," Lucas said standing up.

"What's your name," The guard asked Dean.

"Winchester," Dean said.

"Well Winchester not a good start. Solitary," The guard said. "You too Lucas."

"Are we having fun yet," Dean asked Sam before being hauled away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Those charges aren't going to stick," Abby said in the interrogation room.

"I've been around a lot of criminals in my days but never across one for 'grave desecration'." Hendrickson said.

Abby didn't say anything.

"Then there's Dean who's supposed to have died in St. Louis. Want to explain that one?"

"He found out he had a twin that was evil. His twin was jealous of him because John didn't give Dean up like him so he wanted to get revenge," She said hoping it sounded like a good explanation.

Hendrickson smirked. "That's a good theory except there's no record of Dean ever having a twin.'

"Do you honestly believe if a mother gave her one of her children up for adoption that their would be records for it?"

"Then why does Sam and Dean go by different aliases everywhere they go?"

"Because their trying to save people. F.B.I.'s think their so smart but they don't see the truth when it's unexplained," She said.

"Unexplained," Hendrickson said looking her with one eyebrow raised up.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Glad you guys like it.**

**A major thanks for the reviews!!!!**

Sam laid on his cot thankful that his 'cell mate' was asleep. He was so busy into his thought he didn't hear the bars to his cell open.

"Sam Winchester," The older looking man said with short gray hair.

"Who are you," Sam asked not trusting this man.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs. I'm sure Abby has mentioned me," He said.

Sam had to think a few seconds. "You're her boss."

"Come with me," He ordered.

Sam hiding his nervousness got off the bed and waited until Agent Gibbs was finished putting chains on him before leading him down the hall.

"I looked at your brother's profile," Gibbs said when they were alone in a room. "He's been around."

"He's always been kind of a black sheep," Sam said.

Gibbs looked him in the eye. "I'm just trying to figure out why Abby would help two criminals; sorry your not a criminal as much as Dean is."

"No offense," Sam said with a shrug.

"Most of the time Abby has good judgment in people. Tell me why is she risking her career for you and your brother?'

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay but your not going to like it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean was bored out of his mind as he leaned his head against the cold brick wall then frowned when he saw his breath.

"Crap," He said getting up. "Of course I don't have anything to defend myself with."

"What," Lucas said annoyed.

"Lucas, listen to me. Be still. Don't move," Dean ordered as he saw the ugly spirit go towards Lucas.

"What the hell are you on-" Lucas didn't finish as the spirit killed him.

"Guard!" Dean yelled hitting the bars.

Just then the spirit turned and looked at him with a wicked evil smile.

"Are you full," Dean asked trying to look for something do defend himself as the spirit grew closer.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running in followed by Gibbs.

"Sammy!"

Sam threw salt at the spirit and it disappeared.

"Get me the hell out of here," Dean said. "Who are you," Dean demanded looking at Gibbs.

"I'm Abby's boss Agent Gibbs," He said unlocking the bars and letting him out.

"Oh." Was all Dean said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby was waiting outside the prison when she saw Gibbs come out with Sam and Dean; Dean whom looked like he was in a boxing match and lost.

"Sorry about this Abby," Sam said first.

"I was stuck with Hendrickson on my ass all day and all you have to say is sorry," She said raising her voice a little.

"It's not like we did it on purpose," Dean said sarcastically.

Abby turned and punched Dean in the face making all the men back away from her in shock and fear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope this chapter made up for the wait!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews as always!!!**

**Sadly this is the last chapter. I had a good idea when I started it now I've been having writer's block with it. Thanks to those who liked the story and sorry I'm ending it so short.**

_Abby was waiting outside the prison when she saw Gibbs come out with Sam and Dean; Dean whom looked like he was in a boxing match and lost._

_"Sorry about this Abby," Sam said first._

_"I was stuck with Hendrickson on my ass all day and all you have to say is sorry," She said raising her voice a little._

_"It's not like we did it on purpose," Dean said sarcastically._

_Abby turned and punched Dean in the face making all the men back away from her in shock and fear._

Dean groaned in pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," He shouted angry.

Sam looked at Dean. "Are you really that stupid?"

Dean glared angry at him.

Abby kept poking her finger hard against Dean's chest with each word she spoke. "You…could…. Have… warned…. Me…..about….what….you…..were….doing….!"

"Ow!" Dean said now rubbing his chest with his hand. "Damn you woman," He said.

Abby started to stalk toward him more and Sam almost laughed when he saw Dean actually looking scared backing away from her while Gibbs looked amused.

"Calm down Abby," Gibbs said.

"I always did beat Dean's ass," She said with a satisfied smiled walking back to where Sam and Gibbs were standing.

"That's not fair!" Dean said in defense. "I can't hit women back unless their killers or monsters!"

Sam looked at Dean with shock. "Dean Winchester are you saying that you actually care about women?"

Dean shot him a look. "I may have tons of one night stands but rule number one as a guy is that you never hit any women," He said. "I may be scum to the one night stands I have but I'm not that kind of scum."

"Sounds like hell just froze over," Sam said.

"Shut it," Dean said.

"Did you find out what spirit it is killing the prisoners," Abby asked getting down to business.

"Spirit," Gibbs said still having trouble understanding the other world.

"Our attorney Mara Daniels found a grave site," Dean said proudly.

"How'd you get her to do that," Sam asked shocked.

"You know I have my way with women," He said with a smirk. "She believes that we're innocent."

"Wow," Sam said still shocked. "What do you know for once someone actually believes us," He said.

"Let's go kill us an evil spirit," Dean said happy.

OOOOOOOOOO

At the cemetery Gibbs was watching in shock as Sam and Dean dug up a grave like nothing while Abby held the flashlight and matches.

"This is definitely not legal," Gibbs said still staring.

"But you know it's true," Abby said with a smile.

Just then Sam and Dean both got out of the grave and Dean was pouring salt while Sam did the gasoline.

"You want to do the honors Abbs," Dean said.

Abby handed Gibbs the matches. "I think Gibbs should do this one."

"What do I do," Gibbs said unsure holding the matches.

"Light the match and toss it in the grave," Dean said like nothing.

Gibbs lit the match and tossed it in the grave and watched as it burned when Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah we got it Deacon," Sam said hanging up. "Looks like we burned the bitch just in time," he said. "Deacon said the spirit was about to kill him."

Abby nudged playfully at Gibbs side. "You just saved lives."

"All I did was light a match," He said not getting it.

Dean shook his head in defeat. "He won't ever get it."

They all walked back to their cars. Abby was going to be riding back with Gibbs.

"I've got to ask does this mean we're on the run again," Dean asked Gibbs.

Gibbs put his hands in his pockets. "I'm still not completely sure what happened but Abby is right. You two are saving lives. I'm not going to stop you but I won't be able to help you if you get caught again."

Dean looked insulted. "The only reason why we got caught was because I planned it."

"No shit," Sam said.

They all looked at him in shock.

"It's the truth," Sam said. "At least now I can sleep peacefully without having to worry that my cellmate might try something with me."

"It's because of your hair Sammy. You need to cut it," Abby said playing with it.

Then they heard sirens in the distance.

"Guess that's our cue to leave," Gibbs said already getting in his car.

"Next time call me first when your going to do something stupid," Abby said.

"Or not," Sam said. "It was funny watching Dean get his ass kicked by a girl."

Dean scowled at him. "I told you it wasn't fair! I couldn't hit her back!"

"Keep telling your self that," Sam said getting in the Impala.

"Bitch," Dean said getting in the driver's seat.

"Jerk," Sam said as Dean started the Impala.

"Gigantor," Dean shot back driving off.

Abby smiled and got in.

"You don't have any other secrets that I should know about do you," Gibbs asked her as he started to drive.

Abby just smiled.

**The End**


End file.
